


What's in a Name?

by Raptoreggs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptoreggs/pseuds/Raptoreggs
Summary: It all started with good intentions. He was used to agency work, perhaps that was the problem. [707 route/secret ending spoilers]





	What's in a Name?

**707 route spoilers/secret ending spoilers ahead!**

Luciel doesn't know these people. They're all over him, asking questions about his life, about where he came from -- V just stands to the side, a worried expression hidden beneath a careful attempt at disinterest as a woman grabs Luciel's arm and tugs him through the group of people and tells him to sit at the desk. Luciel's used to such forcefulness so doesn't fight her, just tells himself it's the same as his Mother and sits as he's been commanded to.

His short legs don't even reach the floor, a fact a man laughs about as the woman barks instructions at him. She wants to see what he's got, she says, and if he's not up to snuff she'll kill him. It's not the first time the child has received death threats from an adult, so he quietly boots the computer up and gets to work, his tiny fingers moving across the keyboard with urgency. He's reminded of the times V had asked him to do similar things for invisible "clients," and he can't help but wonder just who these people are and how V -- kind, caring, V, the V who saved him and said he'd help him save Saeran -- knows such a shady group of people.

He's finished; He's in. The woman doesn't act impressed and smacks the side of his head while complaining about how long it took him to get through.  _But you have potential,_ she says,  _and if you can't reach that on your own I'm sure it can be beaten out of you._ A bead of sweat rolls down his face, and though he can't see V through the six others crowding around him, he hears a few words of protest on his behalf. 

_You can use him as he is now,_ V says,  _he has no connections, no official birth certificate, he's clean. Most people don't even know he's alive._

_So he's nothing,_ a man scoffs,  _the rest of us had to abandon everything we knew, that's what made us hard, what made us capable of being here. This kid is isn't up for that kind of work._

Luciel wants to argue, to say that he's not  _nothing_ , but the words coming from the mouths of adults aren't supposed to be argued with. It usually ended in a beating from his mother, so who knew what it would end with among these people. He wouldn't be able to protect his brother if he were dead, so he pursed his lips together and stared instead at the screen in front of him.

_He's capable,_ V said.

The man spins the chair Luciel's in around so fast that it jars him, and when the man leans in close enough that his hot breath spills over his face he can't hide the sordid expression that crosses his face.

_You ever kill someone, kid?_

_N-No._

The chair is spun back facing the computer again, and the man grabs a fistful of Luciel's hair and shoves his head so that his face is pressed against the screen. V tries to push through, but someone else pushes him back. 

_Think again, brat. What did you think you were even doing? Did you even pay attention to what we had you do just now?_

Luciel sputters something but the man is just laughing and lets his grip loosen -- Luciel slams his back against the chair and takes a deep breath, focusing on the words in front of him. It had just been a puzzle, a game -- something simple that he could do that would somehow get him and Saeran far, far away. But his eyes took in the information on the screen,  _really_ saw what he had done.

_Interception... cargo... weapons..._ he didn't realize he was muttering the words out loud until the same man bent over and laughed next to his ear. 

_You may not have killed them yourself, but it's because of you they'll be able to pull the trigger. You did great, kid._

_And you're ours now Agent 707._

* * *

Seven figures they still don't realize he's there, or that they've been infiltrated at all. Honestly, even he was surprised at how clean his work had been this time. Typically when he's going against another hacker, they'll at least feel a bit suspicious or catch on when algorithms change suddenly. But he had found a way through their security by only changing two letters of code, so it would take anyone a while to find a difference.

_But really,_ he found himself pretending to chastise his rival hacker in his head,  _if its to the point where you think being clever with hexadecimals will protect you_ ... He made his way up a small set of stairs, walking along a narrow hallway that only had two doors. 

It was only a group of four people, so he felt a little bad that they found themselves on the wrong side of the chain. Even the Agency, which only had seven members when he joined now had well over thirty. These days you couldn't expect to get far in the technological underground if you didn't have a genius like him on your side.

Or if you weren't willing to get your hands dirty.

Good thing for the Agency, Seven fit both of those requirements. Neither by choice, but both by necessity. He cracked open the closest door to him to check for any others he may have missed on his initial scan of the CCTVs, but there was nothing but some of the merchandise he was supposed to recover and a few magazines that looked like they belonged to an M1911 -- they were full, so Seven grabbed them and shoved them the bag he had thrown on his back.  _I thought finding abandoned ammo only happened in video games,_ he laughed to himself, wishing he could tell Yoosung about what just transpired. But Yoosung had no business knowing this side of his life. More so he wanted to tell  _her,_ to see if she'd laugh if he knew what he was up to -- if she could see the objective irony of finding free bullets for the very gun he had at the ready in his pocket.

Unlikely.

When he opened the next door, he was relieved that all four marks were in the same room -- a little less relieved that one had a gun pulled out as soon as he opened the door, but he couldn't fault him. It was a good thing to be at the ready in this line of work, after all.

"Yo~" Seven greeted in a sing-song voice, waving with one hand but leaving the other on the gun in his hoodie pocket. The two men and two women said nothing, but both men moved forward to grab Seven, one of them yelling something while waving the gun around.  _Well, that won't do._

Seven dropped to the ground, kicking the gunman's legs out from beneath him while pulling out his own gun to shoot one of his kneecaps while he fell -- the man screamed, but then again so did everyone in the room except Seven. He was tempted to do so, as to make them feel less awkward about making such noise before he remembered that it was quite normal to scream when seeing your friends being shot in front of you. 

The man's gun was knocked out of his hand, Seven took the opportunity to kick the weapon to the far side of the room before firing a final shot into the mans head, turning quickly to stop the other man charging at him by avoiding the fist coming towards him and shooting the man first in the shoulder and then again in the throat (though he had intended to shoot him in the head -- he shrugged it off, geniuses can make mistakes too) and finally once more behind the head when the man fell.

The two woman had been holding each other, but now that their defenses had been taken out they scrambled -- one trying to reach the gun Seven had kicked earlier and the other reaching for the computer. Knowing that this time the computer was far more important, Seven shot a few in her direction while darting towards the woman trying to put a USB drive into her computer -- he knew he'd at least hit with one of them because of the ear piercing scream that resulted after the second shot. He put the gun back in his pocket so he had both hands to handle the situation with. 

The other woman had tears streaking down her face, but still tried to insert the USB -- she failed, and then turned it over causing Seven to let out a loud laugh. "Those darn USBs, you can never get them in right the first time, huh? And then you turn them over  _again,_ and they're still wrong. Here, I can help you." He grabbed her wrist swiftly, holding her clenched knuckles and pulling them backwards in a quick motion that left her screaming. "Whoops~ Looks like I broke your hand instead. Well. I think you know what I need from you, right?"

Seven chanced a glance at the other woman, noticing that he had shot her in the upper thigh and that the trial of blood she left was rather plentiful. She would likely bleed out on her own, but he didn't want to leave that to chance. She had almost made it to the gun, and it would just be a hassle for him if she got her hands on it. He shot her again, this time in the head and she slumped immediately. The other woman yelled what Seven assumed to be the name of her now rather deceased friend.

There was always a twinge of guilt at times like these, but Seven was far to selfish when it came to the comforts of his life and maintaining them to dwell on those kinds of things. Instead, he told the woman to load the data onto his own USB drive while he watched to make sure she didn't try anything funny. It didn't take long -- her work was amaturish, to the point he felt almost bad about removing her from the game. She was just trying her best. 

He knew all about that.

When she finished, she handed the flash drive over to him with shaking hands. "You must be him," she finally found courage to speak, "That hacker. 707." 

"Oh~ good job, you're quite the sleuth," he flashed a smile, knowing that even though he had been hoping to let her go she had instead sealed her fate. He couldn't let her know his face, after all.

"Korea will win against you," she tried to keep her expression firm, tried not to cry, as if her three closest friends hadn't just been murdered in cold blood, "we won't fall to a terrorist organization like yours. The fact that we were able to cause enough trouble that you came here yourself --"

"Ah, you can count. That's why you keep talking, right? How many did I shoot?"

The woman said nothing while Seven unzipped his bag and pulled out one of the magazines he had found in the other room from his bag. 

"Luckily for me this is the kind of game where there's apparently only one kind of gun used by both sides. You should really keep your weapons closer to you, or at least your bullets. Not that it really matters the kind of advice I give you here, but maybe once you respawn you can keep it in mind for the next match." 

The woman furrowed her eyebrows at his strange talk, something he had expected her to do anyway. No one really understood him. No one but  _her_ had even come close. Oh well. He placed the gun on her forehead and fired before she really knew what was going on -- blood splattered all over his face and clothes, but at this point he was too tired to care. 

It was the kind of tired that no amount of sleep ever really fixed.

* * *

Yoosung ★ : ... 3AM and still plauing LOLOL. wgy are yiu guys still up? 

707: ALL

707: NIGHTER  ♥

707: T_T

Yoosung ★ : agbain?

MC: Yoosung, typos lolol

707: lolol

Yoosung ★ : shrry

Yoosung ★ : settu

Yoosung ★ : SORRY

MC: More work for the mysterious agency, Seven?

707: Bingo!

707: So many people rely on 

707:  **DEFENDER OF JUSTICE!**

Yoosung ★ : omg

MC:  **DEFENDER OF JUSTICE! 7! 0! 7!**

Yoosung ★ : omg

707: lolol

MC: 01101100 01101111 01101100

707: omg

707: stahp  ♥

Yoosung ★ : What kind of stuff do they even make you do? 

MC: Ah the typpus are gone

MC: typos

MC: shoot

707: lolol typpus

Yoosung ★ : typpus

Yoosung ★ : queuing so I can look at my phone agian!

707: agian 

Yoosung ★ : shoot

MC: ya tho, what do you do Seven?

707: I

707: ...

707: Protect the planet!! 

707: Also background checks on ladies that pop into our chat lolol

707: very dangerous stuff I assure u

MC: So you're the good guy?!  **SUPERHERO SEVEN!!**

Yoosung ★ : Didn't you say before they locked you up to work? lol

707: ah

707: ya lol

Yoosung ★ : do good guys lock people up? 

MC: Is it that dangerous, Seven?

707: ya

707: dangerous enough to cause an all nighter at least lolol

707: T_T T_T

MC: I'm sure the world appreciates its hero!

MC: You are the good guys after all :)

707:  **DEFENDER**

707:  **OF**

Yoosung ★ : ITS HWRE!!

707:  **JUSTICE!!**

** Yoosung ★ has left the chat **

707: LOLOL has defeated Yoosung!

MC: R I P doesn't he have school tomorrow?

MC: he's gonna fail;;

707: ya

707: maybe I'll hack his grades lol

MC: You're gonna make him pass?? lolol defender of justice indeed!

707: THAT’S **ME**

707: Tho

707: ...

707:  what if we're the bad guys lolol

\---

Saeyoung ran his hand down her bare back, observing the way the moonlight hits her skin and the way it made his heart pound. She was turned away from him, her ribcage rising and lowering at a steady pace. She wasn't asleep, normally her breaths would be much deeper if she were. He didn't want to admit that he had memorized the pattern of her breathing while sleeping, though, so he just laid next to her and enjoyed it nonetheless.

"I've killed people before."

Her breathing stopped completely, and though he had expected her to continue to pretend to be asleep she rolled over to face him. She looked dead tired, but still managed to cup his face in her hand. She didn't say anything for awhile – she was very good at thinking before speaking, he'd noticed, something that he needed to get better at himself. 

"When? While you worked for the agency?" 

He didn't want to remind her that until a few months ago he'd  _ always _ worked for the agency. Well, not always, but the majority of his life had been spent working for that group of agents. He nodded. "I needed to tell you."

"Saeyoung..." She blinked a few times, her eyelids obviously heavy. She had been trying to fall asleep for real, but his touch and his words had prevented her from doing so. She was glad that they had—she had suspected there was something on his mind for weeks now, but didn't expect it to be something so heavy. "They made you do a lot of things, but that's not you. You didn't enjoy it, I know you didn't. You wanted to do what was best for you, for Saeran."

Her hand traveled from his cheek to the back of his neck to ruffle his curly hair. She arranged herself closer to his body, taking comfort in the warmth he radiated. "You're not 707 anymore—agent or otherwise. You're Saeyoung... _ my _ Saeyoung. I'm not going to say its an easy thought, but... I'll always be by your side."

Saeyoung moved to close the little distance between them, pulling the covers over the two of them as he did so—with the arm that wasn't trapped under her body, he pulled her in, embracing her under the thick comforter. "You're everything. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. What could a monster like me have done to deserve someone as understanding as you are?" He planted a kiss on her forehead, followed by several more on her cheek and neck before finally rolling her onto her back and positioning himself on his arms to hover on top of her. "What would I ever do without you?"

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his back, forcing his arms to buckle and him to fall completely on top of her. She let out an  _ oof _ as he knocked the breath out of her, but continued to squeeze him to her regardless. They both laughed, and she kissed his cheek before nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. 

"You're mine," she muttered, "my love, my friend, my defender of justice."

* * *

**AN:** I’m both happy, yet not happy with this. I really enjoyed writing the chat format, which I guess goes to show how badly MM had ruined my life at this point, haha… I wanted to write a transition between innocent, not so innocent, branching out, and completely freed Luciel/707/Seven/Saeyoung but I wonder if I accomplished that… hmm. Well, either way, I hope you guys enjoyed, I’ll likely write more MM fics since my life has been destroyed by this memelord. 


End file.
